


Best Damn Brownies

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Happy, parkwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johan25 asked: For your Flarrow Femslash Ficlets: Linda Park/Iris West: Iris giving and receiving a belly rub after both women gorge themselves on Linda's cooking, Linda being nervous about cooking for Iris for the first time, leading to copious amounts of food. Both try to eat as much as they can, leading to belly rubs.</p>
<p>(So this was like 700 hundred something words so I decided to put it in it's own fanfic post.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Damn Brownies

Linda stood in her apartment, nervously looking around, trying to make sure everything was in place for her date with Iris. 

It was the first time Iris was seeing her apartment (apart from the bits Iris saw when Linda and her skyped) and Linda wanted everything to be perfect. 

Once Linda decided that her apartment was ready, she went to her bedroom and put on the pastel pink dress with dark red floral print that she had picked out earlier.

Linda was just adding the finishing touches to her make-up when her doorbell rang. Shoving her make-up bag back into her closet, she quickly made her way to the door.

Iris greeted Linda with a hug. “Hey beautiful, you look wonderful.”

Linda grinned, staring at Iris, she was wearing a dark green dress, her lips were a gentle red, her hair was curled and god did she look amazing. “You look wonderful too.”

Iris beamed. “Thank you.”

“Come in,” Linda said, stepping aside and gesturing to the couch. “Make yourself comfortable?…”

“This place is amazing.” Iris said as she sat down, her eyes wandering around the apartment.

“Thanks.” Linda said, she could feel herself blushing.

An alarm in the kitchen went off and Linda glanced towards the room. “That would be the Chicken Pot Pie, hold on.”

Linda quickly made her way to the kitchen, taking out the pie in the oven and setting it on the counter before she slid the brownies in the oven, her special surprise for Iris (Barry had told her that Iris loves brownies).

* * *

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing Linda.” Iris said after she swallowed her last piece of Chicken Pot Pie.

“Thanks, it’s my grandma’s special Chicken Pot Pie, she would make it for us every New Years Eve.” Linda paused when another buzzer went off in the kitchen. “And  _that’s_   would be another of grandma’s specialities, Extra Extra Chocolate Brownies.”

“Your grandma sounds like a goddess.” Iris said, a huge smile on her face. “Who told you about my brownie obsession? Was it Barry?”

Linda just winked, standing up and taking both of their plates into the kitchen, setting them in the sink before getting the brownies out of the oven.

* * *

Linda watched iris finish her last brownie, waiting to hear Iris’s opinion.

“Okay, that’s it, you officially ruined any other type of brownie for me.” Iris said, grinning and licking the chocolate off her lips.

“Really?” Linda asked, a smile blooming across her face.

Iris laughed. “Yeah, Linda, your food is amazing, these are the best brownies I have ever had. Hands down.”

Linda grinned, feeling herself blush. “So a good date then?”

“Hell yeah.” Iris said with a grin.

“So you’d come again?” Linda asked.

“Damn right, I might even break into your house just to eat your food.” Iris chuckled.

Linda raised an eyebrow. “You do know that your dad, best friend and bestfriend’s boyfriend all work for the police?”

“If they tried your food they’d be on my side.” Iris replied simply.

Linda rolled her eyes. “Now you’re being over dramatic.”

Iris laughed. “I’m known for being very dramatic. But your food  _is_  amazing.”

“Oh shuddup.” Linda said blushing harder.

“And stop worshipping you for the amazing person you are? Never.” Iris said, pushing her chair out and standing up. “How about we clean this up later? I’m too stuffed to do too much moving.”

Linda laughed. “Yeah, I am too. Why don’t we go chill on the couch? We could watch a movie or something?”

“That sounds amazing.” Iris said with a smile. “Got anything in mind?”

“Well, um… I have Netflix?” Linda said with a shrug.

“Ooh! We could watch Jessica Jones, I’ve heard it’s really good.” Iris suggested.

“The new Marvel TV show?” Linda asked. “You might have to stay here all night if it’s as good as Daredevil, I might not wanna stop it.”

Iris grinned. “You and I think alike. I have a pair of pajamas in the back of my car- I always try to have spare clothes on hand.”

Linda laughed. “So do I. So, you ready to start this show?”

“Hell yeah.” Iris said, pulling Linda with her to the couch. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! I know it wasn't 100% fufilling for the fic request but I tried.  
> Comments and kudos are always loved.  
> Peace, <3


End file.
